I need OCs for Driven apart!
by Flamespirit of the Storm
Summary: So i am going to write a story called Driven Apart ! See inside XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I would just like to say that I need some OCs for a story I have planned, Driven apart.

Here is some basic info about the story

Moonkit and Emberkit are best friends [well there sisters so yeah] when a terrible tragedy takes place. Whilst out for a forbidden game of moss ball [suggested by Emberkit] Moonkit losses her eye when an owl swoops down. The two sisters are thrust apart as Moonkit blames her sister for what happened.

Well, what do you think! The only characters I have so far are:

Moonkit : Small red she cat with green eyes and a moon shaped marking on her pelt

Emberkit: Orange she cat with green eyes and black speckles all over her pelt.

Foxstar : Slim she cat [ why are they all she cats ! ] With a speckled pelt and slim fox like muzzle. Amber eyes.

Mossstorm : Stout tom with a jet black pelt , dark green eyes.

Foxstar is leader of thunderclan, Mossstorm is deputy and Emberkit and Moonkit are main charactors

Now , about the OCs

Here is form :

Name :

Clan : [ the clans are Thunderclan , Windclan , Riverclan , Shadowclan , Tribe and rouges , loners and kittypets! ]

Rank:

Personality :

Cause of death [ if you want them to die ]

Scars :

Family :

Mate / kits :

If you have any ideas , feel free to post them

Now a short story so I don't get reported XD

The life of thrushstar

Thrushkit was born.6 moons later he was Thrushpaw. Then he was thrushclaw. He was Happy . Then he was leader and blew up the clans and ate Tigerstar. The end

Aww , wasn't that sweet! XD

Bye!


	2. I was really dumb XD

Hi guys , Thanks for all the OCs ! I just need to say , Wanli8970, thanks for the really detailed description ! Bella will possibly be a main character ! Maybe a ally of Moonkit? And all the other reviews : THANKS! Frostkit is a ally of Moonkit .

Just like to say that I was REALLY REALLY REALLY stupid and forgot to put in Appearance .

So I need appearance , so sorry !

Now, the short story XD

Once there was a clan called fishclan which smelt like fish . There leader Smellystar took over the clans and made Berrynose his deputy . He lived happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

Driven apart so far!

So far , I have lots of characters. I am sorry I have not been active , but I have had to go on various sleepovers so have not had the time. By the way , Copper0622 I already have a leader for thunder clan [ dey are so lucky XD ] and deputy so Breezetail/star can be leader of Windclan or Shadowclan. So its all going well and thanks for all the kits Copper! I MAY have to split them up , sorry . The main OCs that you have given me will probably be all the leaders , deputy's and Bella and Frostkit. Thank you once again for all of the awesome OCs

Here are ALL so far , not in any particular order

3 , 2 , 1 : Driven Apart time!

Name: Breezestar/tail  
Leader of shadow / Wind clan  
Age: 26 moons  
Appearance: Pure white tom with pale gray flecks  
Personality: Brave kind and loyal  
Parents: idc  
Mate: emberheart  
Kits: splashkit pouncekit ripplekit Shimmerkit Pebblefall ravenflight and amberleaf  
Rank: leader/deputy if possible please  
Bio: none?  
Anything else: no

Name: Emberheart  
Clan/tribe: same as Breezetail  
Gender: shecat  
Appearance: pale ginger tabby with ice blue eyes  
Personality: kind loving and protective  
Parents: idc  
Mate: Breezetail  
Kits: splashkit pouncekit ripplekit shimmerkit  
Rank: Queen  
Bio: none  
Anything else: no

Splashkit (splashheart)  
Clan/ tribe: same  
Gender: Tom  
Appearance: pitch black with a white splash on his chest  
Personality: funny, quiet and attractive  
Parents: Breezetail and emberheart  
Mate: any shecat, I don't really care  
Kits: hazelkit and spottedkit  
Rank: Kit  
Bio: none

Pouncekit (pouncetail)  
Clan: same  
Gender: Tom  
Appearance: gray with white paws and sky blue eyes  
Personality: kind, funny and flirtatious  
Parents: Breezetail and emberheart  
Mate: any shecat  
Kits: amberkit, honeykit and stormkit

Ripplekit (rippletail)  
Clan: same  
Gender: shekit  
Appearance: light silver tabby with sky blue eyes  
Personality: loud funny stubborn and defensive  
Parents: Breezetail and emberheart  
Mate: any tom  
Kits: pebblekit swiftkit and ravenkit

Shimmerkit (shimmerfoot)  
Clan same  
Gender shecat  
Appearance light gray with darker paws  
Personality quiet calm and collected  
Mate: none  
Kits: none  
Med cat apprentice?

Hazelkit (hazelheart)  
Pale brown tabby with blue eyes  
Splashheart

Spottedkit (spottedtail)  
Tortiseshell shecat with green eyes  
Parent splashheart and idc

Willowkit (willowleaf)  
Pale gray shecat  
Parents splashheart and idc

Amberkit (amberleaf)  
ginger shecat with a white underbelly and paws and blue eyes  
Parents: rippletail and idc

Honeykit (honeyfur)  
Pale ginger shecat with white paws and chest and Aqua eyes

Stormkit(stormclaw)  
Dark gray tom  
Parents rippletail and idc

Pebblekit (pebblefall)  
Pale gray Tom with darker flecks  
Parents shimmerfoot and idc

Swiftkit (swifttail)  
White shecat with dark paws , tail and chest and vivid green eyes  
Parents shimmerfoot and idc

Ravenkit (ravenflight)  
Black shecat with white paws  
Parents shimmerfoot and idc

Hai! Here is an OC (or 2)

Name :Otter  
Clan : Loner  
Rank: Loner  
Personality:Shy, but kind and loyal  
Family :Deceased  
Mate / kits :Reedflame

Name :Reedflame  
Clan : RiverClan  
Rank:Deputy? If not, warrior  
Personality : Coldhearted, and can trick others easily  
Cause of death: Killed by Otter (if possible)  
Family :?  
Mate / kits :Wisptail (Otter is fake)

Here are some more if you need them:

Name: Leaf that dances in the air  
Clan: Tribe  
Rank: Prey-hunter  
Personality: Sweet, caring, playful,  
Pelt: Small light ginger she-cat, amber eyes, nicked ears  
Scars: Scar over the right eye

Name: Hawk  
Clan: Rouge  
Personality: Grumpy, cold, mean, sarcastic, deep voice, warm-hearted to Emerald  
Pelt: Big dark blue furred tom, big paws, yellow teeth, dark clod amber eyes, shredded ears  
Scars: Whole body covered in scars  
Kit: Emerald (adopted daughter)  
Extra: Being alone for so long he hates everything until he met Emerald, it took 3 days until he warmed up to her and now are inseparable. He is teaching her how to hunt

Name: Emerald  
Clan: Rouge (former kittypet)  
Personality: Sweet, loud, squeaky voice,  
Pelt: White she-cat, yellow patches, emerald coloured eyes, fluffy tail, purple ribbon around her neck  
Scars: None  
Family: Hawk (adopted father)  
Extra: After being abandoned by her twoleg owner she wander the streets for days until she met Hawk and started to follow him around, despite him snapping and hurtful comments to her, her sweet nature won him over. She is currently being taunted how to hunt

Name: Dreamwhisper  
Clan: Taken in by Thunderclan  
Rank: Medicine cat  
Personality: Friendly and kind. He brings light in dark situations.  
Appearence: White-blue tom with silvery-blue patches of fur  
Scars: One across the right eye from saving a whole litter of kits.  
Family: He was orphaned because he cannot talk. His mother, Wish, left him alone near the forest and he never knew his father or littermates.  
Mate: Blazeripple (Died mysterious in the forest. Nobody knows it was because of Wish, who has been stalking him is whole life)  
Kits:  
Sprucekit: Brown with white socks and stripes  
Deerkit: Long furred black kit with strong legs  
Silentkit: Jet black she-kit with no voice and white muzzle, underbelly and chest 

Leafsong is a grey tabby she-cat  
Stonefoot is a dark grey tom

Leafsong  
Thunderclan  
Queen  
sweet, kind, caring, not afraid to show who's the boss around the toms  
Bit by adder near middle or end of story  
Mother- Foxstar  
Kits- Moonkit and Emberkit or Willowkit- silver tabby she-cat, Thornkit- brown tabby tom  
Mate- Stonefoot  
Stonefoot  
Thunderclan  
Warrior  
strong, protective, kind  
Killed fighting to save kits  
Family is deceased  
Mate- Leafsong

Nightkit

Kit

sarcastic, optimistic, friendlyish

(Warrior name is nightflame)

Large, muscular black Tom with bright ginger paws and a few ginger dapples on back, Bright ice blue eyes

:3 he wikes emberkit ;3 but he like bff with her xD

(Thunderclan)

Name: Acornpaw  
Clan: Thunderclan  
Rank: Apprentice  
Personality: Sassy, kind, a bit of a joker, makes friends with everyone  
Pelt: Light brown she-cat with darker brown legs, tail and ears, amber eyes  
Scars: None

Name: Lilylake  
Clan: Riverclan  
Rank: Queen  
Personality: Caring, soft-spoken, strict when need be  
Pelt: Light grey fur, blue eyes, nicked ear  
Scars: None  
Mate: Wolfstar  
Kits: Weaselkit, Whisperkit, Wishkit

Name: Wolfstar  
Clan: Riverclan  
Rank: Leader  
Personality: Kind, loving, loves to teach his kits,  
Pelt: Big Brown and black tom, webbed paws, amber eyes, nicked right ear  
Scars: long scars on his back legs, small scar on the back of left ear  
Mate: Lilylake  
Kits: Weaselkit, Whisperkit, Wishkit

Name: Weaselkit  
Clan: Riverclan  
Rank: Kit  
Personality: Bold, loud, loyal to his clan  
Death: Dies as an warrior by a fox  
Pelt: Dark grey tom, green eyes  
Scars: None  
Family: Lilylake, Wolfstar, Whisperkit, Wishkit

Name: Whisperkit  
Clan: Riverclan  
Rank: Kit  
Personality: Quiet, caring, a thinker  
Pelt: Small silver tabby tom, blue eyes  
Scars: None  
Family: Lilylake, Wolfstar, Weaselkit. Wishkit  
Extra: Becomes next medicine cat

Name: Wishkit  
Clan: Riverclan  
Rank: Kit  
Personality: Funny, fast talker, adventures  
Pelt: Small creamy fur, green eyes  
Scars: Small scar on the nose when play fighting with Weaelkit  
Family: Lilylake, Wolfstar. Weaselkit, Whisperkit

Name: Bella 'Nicknamed the Purple-Eye'

Clan/Tribe: Kittypet(Originally) Loner

Rank: None

Appearance (For Allegiances): Originally, Bella was a Kittypet and wore a light purple ribbon around her neck from her Twoleg owner named Amy. Even though she became a Loner after her owner died, Bella still wore the ribbon to remember her owner buy, it began to get dirty and worn-out.

Full Appearance: Bella is black cat that is thin from an ideal cat sized. Her fur is also slightly dirty, short, and messy. She is shown to have Icy blue eyes, but for some reason her eyes change into dark purple as well. According to Bella, it happens when 'Amy wants to talk.'

Personality: At first, Bella appears to be eccentric, cold, and sarcastic. She appears to be strange to other cats because of her personality changes, from being cold and sarcastic to helpful and compassionate. According to her, this due the fact that Amy's spirit wants to talk to the other animals and uses her as a messenger. Bella is shown to extreme loyalty to her owner even after she died, even willing to fulfilled her last wishes.

Scars: None

Family: Amy(Owner; Deceased)

Mate/Kits: None

Bio: As a young kit, Bella was a kittypet given to the Twoleg named Amy for her fourteenth birthday. Ever since then, Bella has been a loyal and caring friend to Amy, especially when Amy's father died when she was 19. When Amy became engaged when she was 26, Bella couldn't be more happy for her, she even became the Maid of Honor for the wedding. But it was then tragedy struck, Amy was killed on her wedding day along with everyone else. Bella was the only who survived from that experience. Ever since then, Bella's been hearing the spirit of Amy's voice in her head, asking her to make sure no one, especially twolegs and cat, enters the house Amy died in, to protect them from the killer inside, who never left that house.

Anything Else: For some strange reason, Bella can disappear and reappears at will. A trait that helps both Amy and Bella.

Name: Spiritcloud  
Clan: Thunderclan  
Death: doesn't die  
Family: Suntrail  
Scars: claw mark over left eye so she is blind in her left eye  
Pelt: a light grey with turquise splotches all over  
Eyes: green  
Personality: very kind and loyal, helps others out and is willing to give her life for her clan

Name: Larksong  
Clan: ThunderClan  
Rank: Queen  
Personality: Loving, Caring, Kind  
Scars: ? None  
Mate: Blackstripe  
Kits: Frostkit, Sparrowkit, Icekit

Name: Frostkit  
Clan: ThunderClan  
Rank: Kit  
Personality: Cold, Harsh, Cruel  
Scars: Siblings bully her, so she is cruel to others  
Family: Sister: Icekit, Brother: Sparrowkit, Mother: Larksong

Name: Sparrowkit  
Clan: ThunderClan  
Rank: Kit  
Personality: Smart, Quiet, Shy  
Family: See Frostkits

Name: Icekit  
Clan: ThunderClan  
Rank: Kit  
Personality: Outgoing, Witty, Chatty  
Family: See Frostkits

Name: Blackstripe  
Clan: ThunderClan  
Rank: Warrior  
Personality: Loyal, Brave, Kind  
Mate: Larksong  
Kits: Frostkit, Sparrowkit, Icekit  
I'll submit more soon I'm out of time. But here you go.

Yep, that's all the OCs so far … I may need more , I don't think I need anymore kits

I now have to do a short story

Here goes nothing

Flamewing was a epic cat. She looked epic , was epic and breathed epic . Da end .


End file.
